


Basicallyido407 smut

by OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes



Category: smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, basicallyidowrk - Freeform, ddlb, krii7y - Freeform, mentions of vanoss, nentions of Delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes/pseuds/OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes
Summary: This comes from my story on Wattpad called D A D D Y ! Which is a basicallyido407 story . If you want to read this story my Wattpad is @-pleasures-





	Basicallyido407 smut

Author note:this is a smut chapter if you couldn't tell from the title. This is my second smut ever written and it might not be that good but I tried. This ship needs more smut and fanfic anyway. You have been warned. Lol anyway enjoy. Btw he's not in headspace in this chapter. Im also taking a little break I haven't been going to good lately. Love everyone who's reading.<3

 

 

 

 

 

Marcel and Scotty were planning on buying plane ticket so they can go to Disney world next week. "Scotty I can't get on the plane because I'm horny."

Scotty knew about marcels fear of flying and this was an excuse to get out of flying.Scotty reached over and grabbed Marcels unhardened cock.  "You're not even hard marcel and we're not even on the plane yet."

"Why cant we just drive there. It could be great for bonding"Marcel said giving Scotty puppy eyes.

"Fine Marcel we'll drive but its gonna take so long to get there."   
Marcel smiled and sat in Scotty's lap giving him a quick peck on lips.

Scotty wrapped his arms around the back of Marcel and pulled him into a kiss. Marcel starts to grind down on Scotty's cock which was beginning to harden. "Fuck Marcel"

"Please fuck me Scotty "Marcel begs leaving tiny kisses all over Scottys face.

Scotty picked Marcel up and played him on his back while holding him in a deep kiss. He placed marcel gently on the bed,hovering above him.

Scotty pulled marcel top over his head and and left a trail of kisses down his stomach stopping at his purple lace panties which was scottys favorite pair. "Please Scotty do something." 

Scotty started mouthing at Marcels harden cock through the his yellow lace panties.  
"Look at you all wet for me baby."  
Scotty said looking a his lovers precum stained panties.

After a couple minutes of torture Scotty finally removed the Carmel boys panties and took marcel hard cock in his mouth. 

Marcel let out a gasp and threw his head back while his hands found their way to Scottys hair encouraging him to take him fully in his mouth.

"Oh god please Scotty, please just fuck me already. Put your big hard cock inside me." Marcel begged and arched his back.

Scotty chuckled and removed his mouth from Marcels cock causing the Carmel boy to whine and buck his hips up trying to get some sort of contact from the younger male. Scotty reached over to their bedside table and pulled out some raspberry flavored lube.

He then went back over to marcel and placed a generous amount of lube on his finger and gently started pushed it into to marcels eager hole. He then began moving his finger inside marcel teasing the man.

"Please Scotty I need more please give me more I can handle it, please daddy."Marcel said grinding down on Scottys finger. 

Scotty then added two more finger immediately hitting Marcels prostate. This caused marcel to throw his head back and twist his fingers in their sheets. 

"Are you ready for this cock Marcel, you want my cock in your tight little hole filling you up or do you just want my fingers for tonight." Scotty teased whispering directly  into marcels ear while abusing his prostate even more.

"Please Scotty please I want your cock in me.''The caramel man said grinding down on his fingers harder.

Scotty took his fingers out of marcel and began to remove his boxer unleashing his 9inch cock.Scotty positioned his cock in front of marcel hole and slowly started going in.Marcel had tears in his eyes it was always a little painful when he first went in. But that soon would all be turned to pleasure.

Scotty took marcel into a kiss when he was fully in marcel."You can start moving now" Marcel said after a few minutes of getting used to Scotty being inside.

Scotty began moving slowly in to marcels tight heat." I'm so full you feel so good. Daddy go faster goddammit."

Scotty sped up hitting narcels prostate with every thrust. "OOOOOFuck Scotty yea fuck my ass just like that."Marcel said in complete pleasure his nails in Scotty back, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, slight drull coming out of his mouth.

"FUCKING FASTER SCOTTY FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT."marcel said making Scotty faster .

Scotty was pounding into marcel hitting his prostate with every thrust he brought his lips down to meet marcels and brought him into a passionate kiss. "Im gonna cum Scotty oh god." Marcel said nails nails going harder down Scotty back his mouth wide open letting loud moans and gasp out with every thrust.

"Your gonna cum from just my cock okay. Nothing else."Scotty said going faster and harder. Marcel whined “ please touch me daddy I’ll Be a good boy.” . Scotty shook his head no and started pounding into marcel even harder.Marcel came with Scottys' name on his lips eyes rolled back even further , body shaking from intense pleasure and even blacking out.

By the the time Marcel came back to earth Scotty was cleaning him up and putting him on a new pair of panties purple ones this time. "I love you so much Scotty."Marcel said voice hoarse.  
Scotty smirked and kissed marcel before cuddling him "I love you more baby."

“Times like this I’m happy we aren’t rooming with Evan and Jon.”Scotty laughed and pulled marcel closer and kissed him on the fore head.


End file.
